simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Roxy2207
O MNIE Hejka! Jestem Roxy i po prostu kocham grać w Simsy. Na simspedii teraz sporo siedzę. Uwielbiam tu czytać bo zawsze znajdę coś ciekawego. Kocham też czytać opowieści o simach innych graczy.Moją pasja jest pisanie opowieści i jazda konna. Lubię kolor niebieski, piosenki Seleny Gomez, zwierzaki, książki no i oczywiście Simsy xd . Grałam we wszystkie części. Najdłużej w The Sims 3 (gram już od roku). W The Sims 1 grałam parę tygodni a w The Sims 2- 5 minut po czym wyłączyłam grę gdyż tak strasznie mi się nie podobała xd. Co do The Sims 4 to uważam że to gniot. To chyba wszystko co należy o mnie wiedzieć. Moje rodzinki w The Sims, The Sims 2 i The Sims 3 Tak mnie naszła ochota na opisanie ich. Nie będę robić o nich strony czy fanonu bo nie umiem xd. The Sims (dodatek wakacje) W The Sims tak naprawdę stałej rodzinki nie miałam. Byłam tak podekscytowana. Miałam jedną (tak jakby stałą) simkę, która (nie pamiętam imienia) wraz ze swoim sąsiadem (i przyszłym mężem) wyruszyła na wakacje. Wyglądało to mniej więcej tak: Daniel (czyli ten sąsiad) był ciągle zmęczony graniem w gry wakacyjne i różne inne rzeczy Ona: Bawiła się tak długo że zemdlała wychodząc z jacuzzi. Ale zacznijmy od początku. Z tego co pamiętam najpierw byli w górach. Tak. Bitwy na śnieżki, ciepłe napoje itd. Jednak szybko im się znudziło. Zdecydowali się pojechać na plażę. Daniel ciągle grał w gierki by coś wygrać i był strasznie przemęczony. Natomiast moja simka korzystała pełną parą. Gry w końcu skończyła poszła się zrelaksować w jacuzzi. Koniec był taki że i ona z przemęczenia padła na ziemię xd. Takie super wakacje. Wróciła do domu z figurką wiewiórki (pamiątką z wakacji) jednak z Danielem nie utrzymywała już kontaktu . Więc przyszły mąż stał się dalekim, dalekim znajomym. Nie chciał się z nią widywać dlatego że nie zamówiła mu pokoju w hotelu (tak też się zastanawiałam jak to możliwe) i nie mógł się porządnie wyspać. THE END ponieważ już skończyłam z The Sims 1. The Sims 2 Miałam tego nie opisywać ale opiszę. Będzie króciutko. Stworzyłam sobie dwóch simów (dziewczynę i chłopaka) byli małżeństwem. Jak tylko zobaczyłam grafikę gry podczas rozgrywki wyszłam xd. THE END The Sims 3 I tutaj są 3 wielkie rodzinki. Aktualnie gram tylko 1 z nich. Na początek pierwsza normalna (czyli bez kodów) rodzinka. Rodzina Star 2 młodych dorosłych i pies. Roxy i Daniel z tego co pamiętam (tak preferuję to imię xd.). Miałam wtedy tylko dodatek zwierzaki. Pies nazywał się Mikuś. Mieli 3 domy zanim... zresztą opowiem od początku. Roxy była zapaloną dziennikarką. Uwielbiała pisać i grzebać w śmietnikach innych simów w poszukiwaniu informacji. Dochodziła do prawdy nawet jeśli miała przez to przegapić obiad. Natomiast Daniel był sportowcem. Osiągnął 9 poziom umiejętności sportu i kochał biegać przez całe miasto (mieszkali w Appalosa Plains) do parku dla psów (ich dom znajdował się w dolnej części miasta. Był mały i jednopiętrowy.) i potem znów do domu (ale tam już taksówką xd). Pracował w pobliskiej szkole. Później zaadoptowali małego szczeniaczka- suczkę o imieniu Tami. Tami jak i Mikuś lubili polować. W końcu po kilku tygodniach Roxy i Daniel wzięli ślub nad basenem. Zaledwie parę dni po ślubie Roxy miała mieć dzieci. Ich dom był za mały więc musieli się przeprowadzić. Wybrali 3 piętrowy ciasny domek niedaleko plaży. Urodziły się trojaczki. 2 dziewczynki i chłopiec. Dom okazał się za mały i musieli wybrać inny. W przypływie emocji podarowałam im 70 tysięcy simoleonów (kody) na nowy dom. Tam mieli pełną swobodę. Zdawało by się że będą żyć dalej że będzie więcej pokoleń Starów i że ta rodzina nie będzie mieć końca. No cóż, zdawało się. A to dlatego że siostra usunęła mi zapis. THE END Rodzina Monss Tutaj na początku była tylko jedna simka. Lily. (posiadałam już dodatek Nie z Tego Świata) Miała ona konia. Arashiego i suczkę Tami (na dodatek tą samą co mieli Starowie!). Mieszkali w Appalosa Plains o ile pamiętam w tym samym domku co niegdyś Roxy i Daniel. Zaczynamy. Lily nie miała jeszcze konkretnego celu. Próbowała być naukowcem co skończyło się rzuceniem pracy po pierwszym dniu. Zdecydowała się poświęcić się prawu i została policjantką. Zaadoptowała psa a zaraz po tym- konia. To Arashi (nie pytajcie skąd wzięłam pomysł na to imię) pociągnął ją do jeździectwa. Postanowiła wystartować w zawodach jeździeckich i wygrała nawet puchar. Po tym zwycięstwie zdecydowała się na pierwszy romans. Nie miała konkretnych wymagań. Pewnego dnia odwiedziła rodzinę "Wiejskich Pomocników" i to tam spotkała swoją miłość- Chucka (również policjanta). Miał on 3 konie i kiedyś mieszkał chyba z kolegą ponieważ była tam jedna wolna sypialnia. Zakochali się w sobie a ona szybko się do niego przeprowadziła. Wzięli ślub nad basenem (tak znowu jest basen xd) Jak się okazał Chuck nie jest młodym dorosłym lecz dorosłym ale po małej operacji plastycznej nie było widać różnicy. Po tym narodził się ich nowy konik- Fiołek. Chętny do zabawy miły konik. Wkrótce Lily miała zostać matką. Bardzo chciała żeby urodziła się dziewczynka lecz urodził się chłopak o imieniu (nadanym przez grę bo przegapiłam poród grając inną rodzinką xd) Ramiro. Chłopak był traktowany jak służący. Zamieszkał w przerobionej na pokój malutkiej łazience a jego jedynym towarzyszem była złota rybka. Lecz Lily miała dobre serce i szybko zrezygnowała z "dziecięcych usług sprzątających" ,ale wciąż miała marzenie o dziewczynce. Po rozmowie z Chuckiem zaadoptowali córkę (której imienia nie pamiętam). Była dzieckiem tak jak Ramiro. Dostała większą sypialnię z tajnym wyjściem do stajni. Ramiro nie narzekał chociaż i nie utrzymywał kontaktu z siostrą. Dzień ich urodzin i wkroczenia w bycie nastolatkiem był bardzo huczny. Przybyli wszyscy znajomi i razem świętowali. Ramiro który był słabym uczniem nie dostał najlepszej cechy. Zaś córka była jak najbardziej prymuską. Chuckowi dalej szło dobrze w pracy policjanta ale Lily zrezygnowała z tej kariery by być Koniarką. Żyli by pewnie dalej gdyby moja siostra ZNOWU nie skasowała mi zapisu xd. THE END Rodzina Smith To jest moja jedyna aktualna rodzina. Ale dziś nie chce mi się o niej pisać bo ma dłuuuuuugą historię. Napiszę później. Pozdrawiam.